Cindy
Cindy is a young woman who works at the Restaurant Fredi as a waitress. She is a friend and the love interest of Isaac. History One day, inside Restaurant Fredi, Isaac was trying to ask Cindy to give him a chance to go out with him. However, she did not want to go out with him because he was interrupting her while she was working in the first place. Besides telling her that she preferred to follow men instead of them following her. Finding himself intrigued, Isaac asked her what kind of men she liked, to which Cindy responded by saying that she preferred elegant, wild, good-looking, cute, kind and trustworthy men, as Dante was, according to her. Upon hearing this, Isaac turned to see him as Cindy told him that if he were more like Dante maybe he would consider going out with him. The next day, Cindy was concerned to see that Isaac had arrived at the restaurant with several blows. He told her that last night he had seen Dante enter a club with a woman in the women's bathroom, telling Cindy to give up being with him since he was a pervert. After hearing what Isaac said, he slapped him to leave him behind while she retired to work. The next day, Isaac appeared sick in the restaurant asking Cindy to stay away from Dante since he could kill for money and if he stayed with him he would end up using it and filling it with holes, since he had seen how the Last night, Dante murdered a group of demons that were part of the mafia. Upon hearing this, a client misinterpreted the last thing she said, causing Isaac to get nervous and try to correct what was said, to which Cindy angrily asked him to come home. The next day, Isaac returned to the restaurant, with a cast on his foot and a crutch for falling from a second floor, to tell Cindy what had happened, telling him that Dante was a strange guy, but still being scolded by her because he had He entered his house while he was away, but Isaac tried to shield himself from the fact that he wanted to show him that Dante was a dangerous guy, to which Cindy only left without paying attention. The next day, Isaac returned to the restaurant to tell Cindy how Dante had killed a demon, telling him that he was possibly a demon, too. Upon hearing this, Cindy thought that he was still talking while asleep, to which Isaac denied him and tried to ask him to stop seeing Dante, however he was interrupted by this same since he had arrived at the restaurant being received by Cindy while Isaac was fleeing scared of him. Seeing this, Dante asked Cindy if Isaac was her boyfriend, to which she replied that she could be but lately she was acting very strange, thinking that maybe she had said something bad since she just wanted him to be a little more like Dante and that maybe he was confused because he said he should get away from him since he was a demon. Dante agreed in part, but Cindy said that he had told her that she had seen him defeat a demon last night. Meanwhile, Isaac was spying on the street, but when he was discovered he ran away. Seeing this, Cindy said that the only thing she really wanted was to follow him, but then she started to attend to Dante who was still watching the street. The next day, after Isaac managed to solve his personal problems after trying to flee the city but being stopped by Dante who after defeating a group of demons told Isaac that if he wanted to leave at least he should say goodbye to Cindy, Isaac to the restaurant to sit next to Dante, who was eating strawberry ice cream. Once seated he asked Cindy to serve him the same as Dante, to which she took the order to ask his boss. Upon seeing him, Dante asked him if he would eat with him, to which Isaac nodded in response. After receiving his ice cream, Isaac began to eat his ice cream quickly, to which Dante smilingly mocked Isaac's attitude. Personality Almost always she is seen acting in a joyful and carefree way about the problems, not only with the employees being that she usually behaves in the same way before her friends and acquaintances even if they do not fully correspond with his affection. It can be temperamental because when something ends up getting tired it does not try to solve things, as long as they do not have anything to do with it. Cindy has stated that she likes to follow men who are her type, being that she herself does not like to be followed by them. Try to be kind and loving with your friends, even if they are not in the same emotional state, looking even happier when you are with them. Appearance Her appearance is that of a young woman with white skin, brown eyes and brown hair. During her appearances she is seen wearing her work uniform which consists of a light pink dress with red lines that go down her shoulders, a red bow with a gold brooch in the shape of a heart on it, a pink skirt clear with red lines and a hat of the same color with a red line that goes by the sides. He also uses a pair of skates to transport himself inside the restaurant and serve the orders. As ornate she uses a pair of golden heart-shaped earrings and what appears to be an orange star-shaped tattoo on her left cheekbone. es:Cindy Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series characters